El Tesoro Más Preciado
by Himiko-chan Hirisashi
Summary: ¡Especial de Halloween! Minimum y Mistake. Por una estúpida apuesta de Isaka los cuatro se encontraban frente a la gran puerta de la mansión de la mujer más adinerada de la colonia. Casa abandonada que no llamaba la atención por no ser que dentro de ella la mujer ya muerta había ocultado algo. Era una casa abandonada, solo debían buscar un tesoro y salir... ¿qué podía salir mal?
1. Los rumores pueden ser reales

**¡Hola Minna san!, para empezar el mes de Halloween les traigo un mini fic de la pareja Minimum y Mistake. Actualización todos los jueves hasta el 31 **

**Solo me queda decir que gracias por pasarse por este espacio de inter y espero lo disfruten tanto como yo cuando lo escribi :D **

**Disclaimer: Soy adoradora de Hiroki y Usami así que el mínimum será romántico para variar y obviamente también el Mistake (pero ese cae por su propio peso xD) y los personajes son de Shinguku Nakamura (la autora, no la muerta que describo abajo) xD ok me dejo de spoilers y los veo al final!**

El tesoro más preciado

-En mi opinión parece una historia sacada de una novela de Óscar Wilde, jamás creí que historias como esas pudieran suceder en la realidad, pero al parecer sí suceden…-

-¡Pff! ¿sabías que eso es una mentira?, los medios de comunicación siempre exageran- recalcó Hiroki mientras apagaba la televisión del cuarto de Akihiko. El noticiero de la noche había terminado con la noticia de la reciente muerte de la anciana Shungiku Nakamura, una de las vecinas más adineradas de la colonia en que residían Kamijou y Usami.

La noticia relataba de la muerte de Nakamura, una persona de avanzada edad que vivía sola en su mansión y de la cual nadie se había enterado de su muerte hasta que vecinos llamaron a la policía por el fuerte olor a descomposición que emanaba de la enorme casa. Fue así como encontraron a la señora con quince días de fallecida, abandonada en la ahora lúgubre casa.

-No creo que el Ministerio Público o la policía que se encarga de ver estas escenas, exagere o siquiera mienta con respecto a eso-

-Akihiko, ya tienes trece años, debes aprender a distinguir las falacias de la prensa-

-Y tú tienes doce, se supone que deberías estar asustado- Refutó de pronto la figura que se aparecía en la puerta del cuarto de Akihiko. Ambos sorprendidos voltearon a ver hacia el hombre que había pronunciado aquellas palabras. Isaka Ryuuichirou. Hiroki hizo un puchero mientras Akihiko se quedaba algo incómodo al ver al amigo de su hermano en su cuarto.

-Isaka san, estás mojado-

-¿eh?, sí… a Asahina y a mí nos comenzó a llover mientras veníamos a tu casa; ¿¡hey! ya escucharon?

-¿te refieres a la muerte de Nakamura?- contestó Hiroki

-Sí aunque la muerte de la vieja es la mitad de la historia-

-¿a qué te refieres?- inquirió Akihiko mientras Isaka dibujaba una sonrisa sádica al ver que captó la atención de los dos infantes.

-¿Qué no se enteraron?, la vieja al parecer esconde algo en esa casa, algo que vale mucho dinero.

- era la mujer más millonaria de nuestra colonia, ¿qué esperabas?- se burló Hiroki al escuchar la absurda información del hombre mojado y aún con la sonrisa retadora.

- En el cuarto de la occisa, en la sala y la cocina se encontraron en total tres mapas para encontrar el tesoro más preciado de la señora, todos señalando el mismo tesoro pero escondido en lugares distintos ¿no les parece extraño tanta complicación para que sea solo dinero?- Los ojos de Akihiko que habían estado todo el tiempo observando uno de sus tantos libros mientras hablaba con los dos chicos, centro su atención en Isaka…

-para que sepas eso, tuviste que haber ido a la escena del crimen, ¿verdad?-

-Isaka solo está exagerando la escena del crimen- repitió Kamijou con el ceño fruncido

-Déjame decirte que no fue exageración Kamijou, hoy fui con Kaoru a ver la escena con mis propios ojos y tanto el suicido de la señora como las notas son reales- Hiroki abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y su corazón se sobresaltó por un segundo pero le dio poca importancia al ver la sonrisa de autosuficiencia de Isaka.

-¿estás asustado Hiro-san? Preguntó Akihiko quien conocía cada expresión de su mejor amigo, aunque ésta fuera mínima

-yo…- quería contestar súbitamente que no, pero las palabras no salían y en cambio fue interrumpido por Ryuuichirou

-¡claro que está asustado! ¿y cómo no estarlo? La vieja que murió era conocida por loca, dicen que disecaba animales y les hacía trajes.-

-Isaka, déjala en paz, simplemente estaba enferma de alzhaimer- comenzó a hablar Asahina apareciendo por el pasillo.

-¿Los tienes?-

-Sí, Haruhiko le dejó a Tanaka todo lo que necesitábamos para el proyecto y él ya me hizo favor de conseguírmelo, ¿nos vamos?-

-Mmmm; sabes de repente ya no me dieron ganas de hacer el proyecto-

-Isaka…-

-Hey Hiroki, no respondiste… ¿tienes miedo?-

-¡Claro que no baka!- respondió Hiroki con un grito al chico cinco años mayor que él; no se iba a dejar que lo tacharan de pequeño pues ya tenía suficiente con intentar proteger a Usami que era tres meses mayor que él.

-Saben, si es cierto lo de las notas, apuesto a que el tesoro de la señora debe estar aún dentro de su casa… después de todo, los investigadores sólo sacaron el cadáver-

-Un tesoro… sí, suena a novela de Óscar Wilde- mencionó Akihiko al compañero de clases de su hermanastro-

-T..te refieres a…- tartamudeó Hiroki presintiendo a dónde iba la conversación

-¿Qué estás pensando Isaka?-

-Me conoces bien Asahina, ya sabes lo que estoy pensando… ¿qué dicen Hirohiko?

-¿Ah?- respondieron ambos al unísono

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó a través de la ventana y seguido a él comenzó a escucharse cómo arreciaba la lluvia mientras muchas gotas golpeaban fuertemente contra la ventana; 'suficiente excusa para no ir' pensó Hiroki

-Genial, esto le agrega más emoción a la apuesta- agrandó la sonrisa Isaka

-A mí me suena interesante, deberíamos ir, Hiroki-

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿estás loco verdad?-

-¿Tú qué dices Asahina? Preguntó Isaka obviando a la pareja dubitativa.

-Si tu padre nos lo permite…-

-¡Baka, tú eres mío, haces lo que yo digo!- Asahina vio a Isaka con un poco de sorpresa pues ya estaba acostumbrado a que tenía que hacer todo lo que dijera Isaka, pero el "mío" le causaba un poco más de asombro por ser relativamente un término nuevo en el vocabulario de Isaka quien ahora se encontraba fuertemente sonrojado al haberse dado cuenta de sus propias palabras.

-De acuerdo, Ryuuchirou-sama - sonrió Kaoru ante la petición de su amo.

-Nosotros también estamos de acuerdo- Respondió rápidamente Akihiko sin darle la oportunidad a Hiroki de negarse.

-Muy bien, arréglense y nos encontramos frente a la casa de la señora en una hora, me iré a cambiar al igual que Asahina que andamos empapados por la tormenta

Ambos adolescentes se fueron y Hiroki quien había callado todo ese tiempo le hizo una mirada asesina a Akihiko; éste por su parte fue al ala oeste de su closet para sacar los impermeables que ambos usarían.

-¡Akihiko!-

-¿Qué?-

-¡como que qué!, ¿sabes a dónde vamos verdad?-

-A la casa de la difunta Nakamura- dijo sin siquiera mirar a Hiroki mientras se concentraba en sacar una chumpa que fuera de acuerdo a la talla de su amigo pues él era ligeramente más pequeño.

-Sí a la casa de quien llevaba muerta allí más de dos semanas, y que su casa está estampada de animales disecados, y que nadie la visitaba porque estaba loca y hay rumores de que la casa está embrujada y…-

-¿pero, qué no me dijiste que eso era mentira? Respondió Akihiko sacando una chumpa de hacía un año que a él ya no le quedaba y seguro a Hiroki sí le quedaría.

-Pero, a pesar de que es mentira… ¿no tienes miedo?- se retractó Hiroki de las palabras que le había dicho anteriormente cuando veían la televisión, si bien era cierto que mantenía su convicción de que todo lo que pasaba en las noticias era la mitad de cierto, también era sabido que los rumores de aquella mujer esquizofrénica eran la mitad falsos… y la mitad reales-

-Nop, no tengo miedo, después de todo, ¿vienes conmigo verdad?, si estás tú no tengo miedo- El comentario aparentemente sin importancia que salió de los labios del peliblanco fue suficiente para que Hiroki, sonrojado, se armará de valor para enfrentar el miedo que ahora se veía reflejado en su piel erizada y sus manos ligeramente temblorosas.

-¡De acuerdo, vamos! ¡yo te protegeré!- gritó decidido mientras le arrebataba de las manos la chumpa y se la colocaba. Akihiko sólo atinó a sonreír, secretamente adoraba los cambios drásticos en las emociones de su amigo

Ambos salieron de la casa con la excusa que pasarían la noche en una pijamada con Isaka y Asahina; lo cual, en teoría era más o menos cierto. Linternas en mano, tapones para la nariz, capucha y sombrero impermeables y finalmente un enorme paraguas que los cubría a ambos, fue todo el armamento que llevaban para encaminarse al final de la colonia de inmensas casas para ir hacia la mansión Nakamura.

La lluvia había cesado pero el viento hacía que la brisa se colase por todas partes aunque llevasen el enorme paraguas. Ese frío que provenía de la ventisca era lo peor, hacía que las hojas emitieran un sonido resquebradizo que acompañado del sonido de las gotas chocar contra el paraguas daba una sensación de miedo que Hiroki no pasaba por alto; Pero si Bakakihiko no estaba asustado tampoco él lo estaría, entonces sintió que su mano izquierda era agarrada

-¿Aki..?-

-la iba a soltar pero se dio cuenta que Akihiko no despegaba la vista de enfrente; volteó a ver hacia donde miraba su amor platónico y entonces la vio: La mansión de Nakamura.-

Inconscientemente apretó la mano de Akihiko mientras observaba aquella gigantesca casa, ligeramente más pequeña que la casa de Akihiko pero aún así, enorme. El viento había votado varias de las cintas amarillas que rodeaban la casa indicando la escena del deceso y ahora sólo se contemplaban las cintas de advertencia en los vidrios y las demás desparramadas en el lodo del jardín principal. El caminar de ambos chicos comenzó a ser más lento y con cada paso que daban sus manos se estrechaban más, si es que todavía se podía. La única casa sin luz en toda la colonia tenía un aspecto nada agradable y peor aún cuando ambos chicos eran los únicos caminando por la desierta calle a penas alumbrada. Un grillo pasó frente a ellos y acto reflejo Hiroki en un grito ahogado, se abrazó a Akihiko quien de la sorpresa dejó caer el paraguas que había cargado todo el tiempo. De pronto escucharon una leve risa y al voltear a ver, en la entrada del jardín de la mansión se encontraban Asahina e Isaka esperándolos.

Al nomás ver aquello Hiroki empujó a Akihiko, y sonrojado recogió el paraguas para taparlos a ambos de nuevo y caminar hacia donde se encontraban los chicos mayores. Isaka ocultó la sonrisa cuando ambos se presentaron, la verdad no lo esperaba pero ahora que los tenía en frente sólo quedaba caminar hacia la casa.

Los cuatro jóvenes llegaron hasta la puerta de enfrente, indecisos aunque ninguno lo demostraba en el exterior. Pero apenas llegaron a la puerta notaron un líquido que salía desde la puerta.

-Sangre- respondió Akihiko viendo los restos casi incoloros que demarcaban una línea gruesa de la puerta de entrada hacia el exterior-

-¡qué carajos!- gritó Isaka al escuchar las palabras monótonas del peliblanco

-Cuando la sangre emana de un cuerpo siempre busca salida al exterior- respondió Akihiko a la pregunta indirecta

-Entonces es cierto- dijo Asahina recordando lo leído en la prensa esa mañana.

-¿Q..qué co-cosa?- preguntó Hiroki volviendo a buscar inconscientemente la mano de Akihiko para agarrarla.

-Las noticias decían que Nakamura quería desangrarse por completo para parecerse a sus mascotas disecadas-

Hiroki estaba más blanco que la piel de Akihiko e Isaka quien no sabía esa parte de la historia tuvo un impulso mental de querer salir corriendo de ese lugar pero su orgullo se lo impidió

-¿miedo Hirohiko?- preguntó a los dos pequeños mientras el propio Isaka tragaba en seco

-deja de unir nuestros nombres- respondió Hiroki enojado para intentar disimular la palidez de su rostro aunque por dentro ese nuevo apodo se oía, ridículamente bien.

-para nada- respondió Akihiko en nombre de ambos.

-Pensé que se acobardarían- se frustró Isaka

-Dijimos que vendríamos, Hiroki y yo no rompemos la palabra- respondió calmadamente Akihiko

-Entonces entremos- contestó Asahina quien, contrario a Isaka, no quería apostar con dos niños cinco años más pequeños que él y aparentemente muertos de miedo, según logró distinguirlos con su caminar desde la calle frontal hasta la vista de la sangre.

-La puerta está cerrada- dijo Akihiko tratando de abrirla

-Bueno, lo intentamos- Hiroki se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse pero Isaka se inclinó levemente, pasó su brazo por la cintura de Hiroki reteniéndolo y, con la otra mano, le puso a la vista una llave

-espera… Hiroki- le susurró al oído

Akihiko frunció levemente el ceño al ver a su amigo atrapado mientras que Asahina, rápidamente le arrebató la llave a Isaka

-Ni idea de cómo la conseguiste pero usémosla entonces- las tiró hacia Isaka haciendo que éste rápidamente soltara a Hiroki para atrapar las llaves que había robado de la policía esa misma tarde.

Isaka introdujo la llave e instantáneamente la puerta se abrió dejando ver por el lado de adentro la línea mucho más visible que la que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta, donde la lluvia la había desdibujado.

De acuerdo, empecemos a buscar el tesoro entonces- intentó sonreír Isaka aunque ahora por más que quisiera no podía, la vista de la oscura casa a penas iluminada por algunos relámpagos le impedía sonreír en lo absoluto y mientras Asahina tragaba en seco al ver el aspecto de esa casa Akihiko y Hiroki se voltearon a ver; Akihiko le brindó una sonrisa, leve pero visible y Hiroki en vano intentó devolverle la misma.

Hiroki respiró hondo y cerró los ojos por un momento, hacía mucho se había prometido ser el príncipe que protegería a la princesa, y esa noche, en que más lo necesitaba, no defraudaría a Usami aunque implicase perderle el miedo a todo, comenzando con el hilo de sangre que provenía del segundo nivel…

**Y ¿Qué tal?, espero haber empezado con el pie derecho, cualquier corrección o idea de miedo que se les cruce por la cabeza la recibo con muchísimo gusto, en especial porque no he terminado de escribir el fic u.u Bueno… el primero de cinco capítulos ¡listo!, los veo el otro jueves con el segundo ;)**


	2. 12 pasos

**¡Hola de nuevo! De antemano muchas gracias por leer y espero que aunque cortito, les guste igual este cap que me salió no sé si más de risa que de miedo pero allí va. El disclaimer de que los personajes no me pertenecen va implícito y… enjoy! Creo… xD**

Cerraron la puerta tras de sí y automáticamente tanto la luz como el ruido del exterior aumentado por la lluvia disminuyó considerablemente dejando en plena oscuridad escuchar sus respiraciones. Asahina buscó el interruptor para encender la luz pero al deslizar sus dedos por el frío interruptor, éste no funcionó por lo que les quedó intentar visualizar en las penumbras; sin embargo tanto Hiroki como Akihiko, que habían previsto la situación, al notar la falta de electricidad sacaron de la mochila que cargaba Akihiko un par de linternas, las encendieron y enfocaron a su alrededor

La casa era enorme. Mientras Hiroki sólo atinaba a intentar visualizar hasta donde topaba el gran pasillo de la entrada, Akihiko enfocaba la sangre seca que habían visto anteriormente a través de la puerta, cuando la luz de afuera los iluminaba. Siguió con la luz la línea hasta notar que el pasillo parecía contener a su derecha unas gradas; de donde provenía el hilo de sangre.

-¿Por dónde empezamos?- sugirió Asahina aliviado que, contrario a lo que esperaba, el hedor del lugar era un tanto soportable… a penas hizo la pregunta y volteó a ver a sus acompañantes; una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver que Akihiko y Hiroki se colocaban máscaras de enfermería para evitar el olor.

-¿Parece que pensaron en todo no?- comentó Kaoru.

-Mjm, bakas Hirohiko; aquí se soporta como hombres- mencionó Isaka mientras agarraba las mandíbulas de ambos y les arrebató las máscaras que cargaban. Acto reflejo Hiroki dejó caer la linterna frunciéndole el ceño a Isaka

-¡Devuélvenoslo! Hiroki enojado intentó golpearlo, pero sus golpes ni siquiera llegaban a tocar a Isaka que lo tenía sujeto de la cabeza para que no lo lastimara. Por su parte Akihiko le tomó nula importancia pues había notado algo más interesante en la casa; una sombra de un gato recostado en las escaleras. El gato angora tenía un ojo abierto por la luz que Akihiko ponía sobre su rostro, sin despegar la luz, el peliblanco caminó unos cuantos pasos intentando no asustarlo, aunque en esa casa no creía que hubiera alguien tranquilo. Mientras tanto Asahina que había notado lo que observaba Akihiko, lo siguió atrás algo dubitativo…

-¡Vamos!, no es tan fuerte el olor- de pronto Isaka quien contemplaba divertido los intentos vanos de Hiroki, sintió una gota fría resbalar por su cara, luego otra, y luego otra. Quitó la atención en el menor y vio hacia arriba; sus defensas se bajaron mientras miraba atónito la figura. A penas bajo la guardia, Hiroki le dio un puño certero en el estómago haciendo que Isaka cayera. –mier-da- cayó Isaka desplomado

-¡Ja!- cuando Hiroki logró derribar a Isaka sintió que una gota fría caía al centro de su cabeza y, al igual que había hecho el medio inconsciente en el piso, Hiroki también volteó a ver hacia arriba…

-Shhh, gatito, no te voy a hacer nada-

-Akihiko, no creo que- caminó un poco más rápido Asahina siguiendo al peliblanco-

-Ven… neko- sus orbes azules no sacaban la mirada del gatito con piel blanca y ojos celestes como los de él.

-Akihiko-

-¡Hay un alce babeando!- Hiroki corrió con todo lo que daban sus piernas para tirarse hacia Akihiko que por el impacto cayó junto con Hiroki encima del gato-

-¡No lo toquen, está muerto!- gritó Asahina al ver a ambos desplomándose hacia la figura disecada. El contacto del gato con la piel de Akihiko fue suficiente para que se fuera abajo toda la confianza que había tenido hasta ese momento y como pudo se quitó a Hiroki de encima gateando lo más lejos que podía de la figura del gato boca abajo.

-Akihiko… perdón- Su expresión delataba miedo, por lo que Hiroki se limitó a disculparse bajando la cabeza; su primer acto como príncipe había sido lastimar a la princesa y ahora peor ya no se podía sentir.

Asahina al ver a Akihiko ido en el animal disecado se hincó para recogerlo del suelo, las manos frías y el rostro pálido de Usami le comenzaban a dar desconfianza a Kaoru de haber seguido las instrucciones de su amo. Por su parte éste se arrastro aún con el estómago adolorido por el golpe, hasta Hiroki cabizbajo en el suelo, sin que lo viera, le agarró los hombros haciéndolo caer de espaldas y se recostó sobre él.

-Tú…- la cara de furia de Isaka se desvaneció completamente al ver la cara de Hiroki a punto de llorar. Resopló por lo bajo y sin quererlo se desplomó sobre Hiroki que entre miedo y tristeza sólo se aferró al pecho de Isaka.

Los cuatro quedaron un par de segundos en silencio, Asahina sosteniendo a Akihiko e Isaka sobre Hiroki. La apuesta ya no estaba siendo nada agradable pero el primero en reaccionar hizo que todos cambiaran de opinión.

-Las historias de miedo solo existen en libros como los de Oscar Wilde- reaccionó Akihiko soltándose de Asahina y volviendo a agarrar la linterna

-Tienes razón Usami- le sonrió Asahina ya observando que el ojiazul enfocaba al gato muerto y con el pie lo lanzaba a unos cuantos metros de donde todos estaban-

Isaka se levantó y sintió un pequeño tirón de su camisa; era Hiroki que aún ido no había acertado a romper su agarre.

-Suéltame Hiro-san- susurró Isaka e inmediatamente Hiroki agarró consciencia de la situación arrastrándose lejos de Ryuuchirou con sus manos y sus pies topándose a la vez con Akihiko. Éste al notarlo le extendió la mano volviendo a su sonrisa típica.

-¿Isaka estás bien?- le tendió la mano Asahina a su amo mientras este ya menos adolorido aceptaba la ayuda.

Bueno, ya basta de ridiculeces, ni hemos avanzado del zaguán de la puerta. Los cuatro se voltearon a ver para notar que seguramente no estaban ni diez pasos lejos de la puerta por la que habían entrado. Al voltear Isaka logró observar con mayor detenimiento la figura de cabeza de alce que se encontraba de adorno sobre la puerta, al parecer la gotera caía de su boca.

-Recordemos que ella disecaba animales- recalcó Asahina haciendo especial énfasis mirando a Akihiko que fue el primero en intentar tocar algo que no debía. Los cuatro hombres suspiraron al unísono y dirigieron su vista de nuevo a las escaleras.

-Supongo que entonces comenzamos por el cuarto de la occisa- Dijo Akihiko al volver a ver la sangre desparramada.

-No, nos llevaría mucho tiempo si todos vamos juntos-

-¡¿Ah?!- Gimió Hiroki a la vez que Isaka retomaba de nuevo su compostura, 'tuve que haberle pegado más abajo para que desistiera de sus ideas' pensó el moreno pero la sonrisa de Isaka que aparecía de nuevo no le daba buena señal.

Por su parte a Isaka no le había hecho ninguna gracia que su actitud de confianza se hubiese desvanecido al ver al alce, claro agregando el golpe de Hiroki y la arrastrada que se había tenido que dar para vengarse para al final apiadarse del más pequeño del grupo; todo aquello lo había dejado humillado frente a Asahina lo cual todavía se recriminaba vilmente. Ahora que lo pensaba, odiaba más a su padre y sus estúpidas historias inventadas de que sobrevivió en un bosque y más mierdas que sólo Asahina se creía.

Esa había sido la razón por la que Isaka había comenzado todo; quería demostrarle a Asahina que él era más fuerte y valiente que su padre, cuando lo conoció se juró proteger al niño indefenso pero ahora él era el que actuaba indefenso. Patético.

Un estruendo hizo que Akihiko palideciera un poco más, que Hiroki comenzara a temblar y que Asahina frunciera el ceño; pero el único efecto en Isaka fue resaltar su alter ego permaneciendo estático frente a la luz tosca del relámpago, que hacía emanar sombras de varios animales, puestos en toda la casa como si estuvieran vivos, como si estuvieran durmiendo.

-Seguía diciéndoles… la casa es muy grande y, por suerte tiene cuatro pisos- mencionó Isaka

-Eso significa…- balbuceó Hiroki

-Sí, nos dividiremos dentro de los cuatro pisos-

-No creo que sea buena idea Isaka- mencionó Asahina

-Pues lo único que me pude robar de los investigadores fue la llave de la casa, no los mapas; así que no queda otra opción.. etto veamos, por orden de edades-

-¿cómo así? Volvió a preguntar Hiroki, mucho más miedoso

-Los pisos: el primero es tuyo Kamijou, eres el más pequeño- El aludido frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de insultar pero fue interrumpido nuevamente por Isaka que seguía planificando

-Akihiko, a ti te toca el segundo nivel, ¿no te importa que sea el nivel en donde murió Nakamura verdad?

-¡Claro que le importa! ¡yo iré en su lugar!- gritó Hiroki antes que siquiera pudiera contestar el peliblanco

-Hiro…-

-Y-yo i-ir-iré- sus palabras entrecortadas reflejaban su miedo pero su mirada fija en Isaka reflejaba su decisión de cambiar el miedo que hacía momentos le había hecho pasar a Akihiko y su actual decisión era para proteger a Usami de lo que aparentemente era una invitación al suicidio al ir al cuarto de los hechos.

-Como quieran Hirohiko; yo iré al tercer nivel y Asahina, un año mayor que yo, irás al cuarto nivel. ¿de acuerdo?-

-Yo no soy de la idea de separarnos- repitió Asahina que había callado todo el tiempo

-Esto no es una excursión, es una competencia para ver quién es más valiente y astuto para encontrar el tesoro-

-Así es- frunció el ceño Hiroki; decido, igual que Isaka, de no quedar mal frente a las personas que amaban. Asahina, conociendo a su amo, suspiró por lo bajo y agacho la cabeza en señal de aprobación comenzando a subir las gradas detrás de Isaka. Hiroki iba a comenzar a subir cuando una mano lo detuvo

-¿estarás bien?- la preocupación de Usami por su mejor amigo aumentó cuando al tocarlo sintió que estaba inclusive más frío que él.

-Cla-claro, te-te protegeré- dijo decidido aunque por dentro estuviera muriendo. De pronto se encontró con la sonrisa de Akihiko y un jalón hizo que sus pechos toparan, situación que aprovechó Akihiko para topar por un segundo sus labios a los de Hiroki. El menor por la reacción hizo un paso hacia atrás.

-¡Bakakihiko!- sus mejillas ardían y la mano que seguía sosteniendo la de Usami comenzaba a calentarse

-Es un conjuro para la buena suerte- se excusó el peliblanco y en vez de oír un grito de Hiroki o un insulto, su respuesta le preocupó…

-Gra-gracias- soltó suavemente la mano de Akihiko y comenzó a subir las gradas sin voltearlo a ver.

-Hiroki- susurró dubitativo Akihiko.

**Y segundo capítulo terminado :D ok no pasaron ni del zaguán pero el próximo será más ordenado ya que los cuatro estarán solos xD. Porfa les agradecería miles si me comentan si se entendió cómo iban los hechos en el cap y si no lo corrijo. Sin más les dejo mi mini aclaración**

**Aclaración escenas!: Si ya lo habían notado, en mi cap pasado puse una pisca de HirokixIsaka, y en este hubo una pequeña escena HirokixIsaka y AkihikoxKaouru. ¡no se alarmen! o no me maten… xD mínimum y mistake se quedaran siempre como son pero me gusta un poco el crack, así que lo incluí… si les gustó podría poner más aunque creo que hasta ahora ya no mezclaré.**

**Finalmente, mil gracias a los lectores silenciosos y a los que escriben reviews que me hacen el día siempre :3 sigo con esta historia a la mitad así que cualquier sugerencia es aceptadísima! **

**Hasta el otro jueves entonces! **


	3. No quiero estar solo

**Volví a tiempo en jueves! :D espero no se rompa el hilo conductor del fic y como siempre gracias por pasarse a leer, sin más nos leemos al final**

Los zapatos enlodados de Isaka iban marcando sus pisadas mientras subía poco a poco las gradas; la madera resonaba crujiendo con cada paso lo que emitía un largo sonido que hacía eco en aquel reducido espacio; Isaka respiraba hondo a manera de calmar su acelerado corazón, pero su imaginación volaba con la nula visibilidad que tenía por la poca luz de su celular que usaba como linterna. Subió hasta el segundo nivel y escuchó que tocaban la puerta; una de las tantas puertas de aquel nivel. Palideció

-¿Ruuychirou-sama?- preguntó Asahina viendo que había logrado alcanzar a Isaka

-Alguien toca- aumentó el sonido de su respiración. Asahina escuchó el mismo sonido y sus puños se tensaron al igual que su mandíbula.

-E-es el vi-viento… azotando… una pu-puerta- Isaka abrió sobremanera sus ojos al escuchar que Asahina ¿tartamudeaba? ¿su amigo tenía miedo?

-Éste no es nuestro piso- Isaka sacudió su cabeza varias veces y sin querer tocar siquiera el suelo del segundo nivel, siguió subiendo las gradas hacia el tercer piso; por su parte Asahina que no se atrevía a despegar los ojos de la oscura imagen de Isaka siguió a su amo.

Varios pasos atrás Hiroki terminó de subir las gradas hasta llegar al comienzo del segundo nivel. Efectivamente también escuchó que en una de las puertas se oía un leve toque. Tragó en seco, sus marrones ojos amenazaron con llorar pero pronto frunció el ceño y respiró hondo. "de seguro es una rama contra una ventana… o algo así".

No debía dejar volar su imaginación y menos en un lugar como aquel, pero por su mente pasaban en ese instante toda la sección de libros de horror de la biblioteca de su escuela, los cuales había leído; sumado con las películas de miedo que él y Akihiko veían en la noche, estaba seguro que nada podría salir bien de ese lugar. Dio el primer paso y la vio: la sangre. Retrocedió dos pasos y estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas por las escaleras pero agarrándose del barandal se logró mantener en equilibrio.

-No quiero estar aquí- susurró temblando

AxHxIxA

-¿Estarás bien?-

-No me trates como si fuera niño, ¡claro que estaré bien!- le recalcó Isaka a Asahina mientras éste, preocupado por su amigo, continuó subiendo las escaleras.

El tercer piso, diferente del segundo que era un pasillo y muchas puertas, ese tercer nivel contenía una sala de estar y tres puertas cerradas. Isaka se acercó a la sala de estar que parecía sacada de una antigua casa francesa. _Tic, toc, tic, toc _'un reloj' pensó; buscó en la pared a través de la luz del teléfono, el reloj de donde emanaba aquel sonido. Lo encontró, era el típico gato que movía sus ojos al compás de las agujas del reloj

-10:15- se habló a sí mismo para opacar el miedo.

-Vamos a ver, vamos a ver, un tesoro… ¿en dónde podría estar?, o siquiera ¿qué es?- se preguntó en voz alta. Lo primero que pasó por su mente fue demasiados fajos de dinero, si los rumores comentaban que ella jamás salía de su casa, significa que jamás visitó un banco y por ende, debía tener cientos de fajos de dinero guardados en algún lugar, tal vez, dentro de los sillones. Enfocó la luz a los sillones con estampado floral y colocando el teléfono suavemente sobre la mesa de noche más próxima enfoco un sillón y comenzó a buscar el zíper para quitar la sobrefunda. En el primer sofá sólo encontró esponja, en el segundo igual… suspiró por lo bajo; empezó a enojarse; a ese paso en verdad dudaba de que hubiese dinero en aquel lugar pero pronto sus expectativas cambiaron cuando, al quitar el asiento del sofá encontró una caja. Su sonrisa aumentó y agarró su celular para darle luz a la caja de cartón blanco, la abrió inmediatamente y al suelo cayó un fajo, pero de fotografías. Rechinó los dientes, agarró una y la observó. La fotografía mostraba a Nakamura con un mandril, aparentemente en la selva.-

-mmm, con que la señora, después de todo sí salía de su casa; aunque claro, cuando era mucho más joven… y… no está mal- Observó otra foto, era Nakamura en una piscina con un delfín.

-Excelente calzoneta… ahora que lo pienso jamás había visto a Nakamura- siguió observando las fotos una por una hasta que comenzó a notar algo curioso, todas eran con animales. Todas. De pronto una de ellas lo dejó boquiabierto…

-¡Mierda! ¡el alce de la sala!- Instantáneamente tiró todas las fotos lo más lejos posible y levantándose rápidamente del suelo y dio pasos agigantados hacia atrás topándose precipitadamente a una pared de vidrio que crujió fuertemente…

-¡qué cara…!- se quedó ido mientras sentía que el crujido aumentaba haciendo que en menos de un segundo sintiera cómo el agua congelada de una enorme pecera atrás suya caía a chorros por su cabeza y espalda -no-no puede-de ser-

AxHxIxA

Ya habían pasado diez minutos desde que los tres habían subido las gradas y Akihko empezaba a aburrirse. No le había tomado ni diez segundos el sentenciar que en el primer nivel no estaría el tesoro escondido. Era lo obvio, si fuera un tesoro debería estar escondido en el lugar más recóndito posible, como el retrato de Dorian Gray. Y al parecer la señora Nakamura lo único que había dejado en el primer nivel eran sus cientos de animales disecados. Cada uno con una posición extraña.

El primer lugar al que Akihiko se dirigió fue al primero que encontró: la sala. En ella había un perro recostado en el sillón, con la misma posición que el gato con un ojo abierto; después visualizó un loro con las alas extendidas en el candelabro. Le intentó dar nula importancia pero cada vez que enfocaba su linterna hacia un nuevo lugar, encontraba una nueva disección 'perturbador' fue la primera palabra que se le vino a la mente a Akihiko que apretó su linterna y decidió enfocar mejor otro lugar, y logró divisar una puerta que se veía a lo lejos de un pasillo.

Caminó despacio aferrado a una pared, con la sensación de que por detrás alguien lo estuviera viendo todo el tiempo. Intentó darse a la lógica explicación de que todo ser humano cuando tiene miedo siente que hay alguien detrás suyo pero esa sensación de que alguien lo veía constantemente no salía de su cabeza por más explicación lógica que Usami quisiera darle. En esos momentos deseo que Suzuki, el oso que Hiroki le había regalado, estuviera con él pero sabía que Hiroki no se lo hubiera permitido; ya que para tener trece años no debería estar con infanterías… ¡pero estaba seguro que eso no era infantil! Era… un regalo de la persona que secretamente quería. Akihiko suspiró por lo bajo, recordar eso no era lo que deseaba. Entonces sonrió; recordar que Hiroki era su mejor amigo y sólo eso, lo hizo entristecerse, sentimiento que logró vencer al miedo y su terrible sensación

-Al menos eso es mejor- susurró Akihiko que sin notarlo había llegado al comedor de la gran mansión sin la sensación de alguien viéndolo. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y al observar aquel gran comedor, quedó extrañado. Si la señora vivía sola, ¿por qué el comedor tenía sillas para doce personas?. Hasta donde recordaba se supone que nadie la visitaba. Caminó alrededor de cada silla moviéndola; era posible que tal vez alguna pudiese tener encima o debajo algo como una llave; tantas sillas servirían para disimular algo que se quiere esconder. Movió todas pero ninguna dejó caer nada, resignado se dirigió a la puerta del comedor para volver a salir por donde había entrado; sin embargo, para su sorpresa la puerta no abrió. Giró la manilla una vez más, pero está se negó a abrir la puerta; lo intentó con fuerza una vez más y no lo consiguió

El pánico lo consumió y su acto reflejo fue sentarse al suelo y topar su espalda contra la pared.

-Hiroki- sus azulados ojos se empezaron a acumular de lágrimas mientras sus dos manos fuertemente agarraban la linterna para no quedar a oscuras. Con esa mínima luz, al menos pudo observar que en esa habitación no había animales disecados para su alivio. De pronto visualizó que en la misma pared en la que estaba apoyado, al final se encontraba otra puerta, probablemente hacia la cocina.

Una esperanza. Secó con su manga la lágrima que había resbalado y arrastrándose sentado siguió su camino hacia la puerta entreabierta. Su corazón latía el doble de rápido y su mente solo estaba concentrada en que cuando llegara a la puerta iría de inmediato al segundo nivel en donde Hiroki estaría. Al finalizar la pared logró llegar a la puerta pero en cuanto siquiera tocó ésta, escuchó un sonido

-Alguien- juró que había alguien del otro lado de aquella puerta, estaba seguro de ello, pues escuchaba trastos moverse, como si alguien buscara entre sartenes. Se abrazó pensando en qué hacer pues si gritaba el nombre de uno de sus amigos, y la persona del otro lado no era ninguno de ellos; seguramente hasta allí quedaría consciente Akihiko. Ni siquiera se atrevía a cerrar los ojos de miedo porque si lo hacía un segundo, sentiría que la persona aparentemente imaginaria, se volvería realidad para ir por él.

-Hiroki… por favor- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar

AxHxIxA

Asahina llegó por fin al cuarto nivel, después de haber meditado si debía dejar a Isaka solo pues casi literalmente nunca estaban separados. Respiró hondo, si Ryuuchiro estaba decidió a hacer aquello solo, lo menos que Asahina podía hacer era apoyarlo. Enfocó la luz de su celular al cuarto nivel. Al parecer era cuarto de lavandería, pues había una máquina de lavar vieja, una planchadora, varias telas tendidas que si se miraban de cerca no eran telas, eran pieles, pieles de animales. Asahina exhaló fuertemente mientras la luz del teléfono comenzaba a temblar al igual que sus manos que cargaban el celular. Volteó inmediatamente la luz a la otra esquina y lo que encontró fueron sacos, demasiados sacos acumulados con papeles rotos pegados en cada uno de ellos.

Alejándose lo más que podía de las pieles tendidas llegó hasta los sacos esperando que contuviesen dinero u objetos de valor; o por lo menos ropa sucia y no cualquier otra cosa pero al sentir el hedor que emanaban aquellas bolsas sucias lo primero que supuso es que guardaba muertos. Cubrió su nariz con la manga de la chumpa que llevaba y se acercó al primer saco, vio que éste contenía un dibujo de un ave, lo abrió y encontró comida de ave; extrañado se fue a la segunda bolsa, tenía un dibujo de un pez, y al abrirla el hedor de comida para peces emanó de aquella bolsa haciendo que Asahina quisiera vomitar. La cerró inmediatamente y se dirigió a otra bolsa, que contuviera otra figura distinta pues varias de ellas tenían las mismas figuras; pero la siguiente bolsa que encontró no le agradó en lo absoluto, la bolsa mucho más grande que el conjunto de las anteriores, comprimida por un lazo grueso tenía un dibujo de una rata en ella. Asahina abrió los ojos de par en par… 'qué animal come… ratas' Se separó de la bolsa dando varios pasos atrás y topándose con una perilla, a mitad de la pared; pero aquella no era cualquier perilla, era una perilla de una puerta metálica. Había encontrado el tesoro oculto.

Se alivió un poco al notar que tal vez todo había acabado, abriría la puerta y sacaría los tesoros de la anciana para que así todos se fueran a sus casas. Agarró el manojo de la puerta y para su sorpresa estaba frío; muy frío. Esta no es una puerta de una caja fuerte…

-Es un refrigerador- Asahina empalideció, no le hallaba ningún sentido que un refrigerador estuviera en el cuarto nivel. Tal vez era una forma de disimular algo, aunque no sabía ni siquiera cómo ese razonamiento tenía cabida alguna en algo… razonable. Con temor a lo que pudiera encontrar dentro, abrió el refrigerador

Inmediatamente un chorro de agua cayó a sus pies, dio dos pasos para atrás y con la luz de su celular enfocó dentro de la refrigeradora, comenzó con la pared que tenía enfrente y poco a poco fue deslizando la luz hasta llegar al fondo, pero todo lo que veía eran paquetes, aparentemente con comida congelada, aún. Siguió enfocando la tenue luz a través del hondo refrigerador hasta notar un bulto en el suelo. Quería cerrar la puerta, de verdad quería pero había una gran posibilidad de que todo lo empaquetado aún fuese dinero o joyas; después de todo la señora quería disimular bien su riqueza; aunque ese aparente disimulo ahora rayaba en la estupidez.

Asahina metió la mano dentro del refrigerador y alcanzó la primera caja; la abrió pero de ella empezaron a salir trozos de carne en descomposición. Asqueado tiró la caja, decidió evadir las demás cajas del mismo tamaño y se enfocó en la grande tirada en el piso. Seguramente aquello sería más carne en descomposición, por lo que se dio a la tarea de cerrar la puerta del refrigerador pero no sin antes darle un último vistazo con la luz a la bolsa; a penas y divisó que curiosamente la bolsa contaba con cuatro patas largas, cerró el refrigerador de un portazo alejándose lo más que podía topándose hacia la pared a la par del refrigerador en donde pudo contemplar el gigante espacio que definitivamente no era una lavandería.

Era el cuarto en donde disecaba animales. Sus manos estaban frías y tiesas como si fueran parte del refrigerador y su respiración agitada era lo único que podía escuchar. De pronto un rayo surcó el cielo iluminando la habitación entera pues parte de la decoración era un gran ventanal con vista a una azotea. La luz le lastimó la vista y al abrir de nuevo los ojos vio en la esquina contraria, una caja en la pared. Arqueó una ceja, esa parecía ser una caja de flipones.

**Sólo por acotación, los flipones son los conductores que dan energía eléctrica a toda la casa pero cuando esas palancas se bajan desconectan toda la electricidad. Ahora pasando a otro punto más importante, me veré forzada a suspender este fic momentáneamente debido a exámenes finales x( pero espero poder subir de nuevo el 14 de noviembre como fecha fija x( sip, un mes pero como sea espero que sea mas largo y entretenido aunque se salga un poquito de época de halloween xD sin más me despido y gracias por pasarse a leer y por si dejan reviews que me alegraran el día :3**


End file.
